the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Mistake
is an improved version of United Nations. In this version, players take the role as nation in a world where war is inevitable. Players would then try to get rid of the other nations, either through war, espionage, culture or diplomacy. Hosts Final Placements Overview Nations NPCs Map The following map shows the world as it appears in The Great Mistake. Timeline *'Introduction'- On January 5, 2015, the world went into great chaos. After years upon years of fighting, the 20 nations of the Earth decided it was time to end things once and for all. The Great Mistake was made. All 20 nations proceeded into war. Alliances formed, people were killed,conquered, and federated, but only one could survive in the end.. *'January 5, 2015-' **EU made a public alliance with the Vatican Church. **USA, AA, EU, AI, and UNA declared war on ER due to the ER's war advantages, while EU, USA, UNA, and AA declared war on SP. **WAU proposed each NPC nation be given an additional HQ. This offer was turned down. **ER built the CR Tower, and acquired 3 additional delegates. **SP declared war on EU, but a peace treaty was signed soon after. **ER was conquered by USA. *'January 6, 2015-' **MINA decided to federate itself, and MEA gained the land after NCA broke the 23-23 vote draw. **AA built a Global Espionage Agency, giving him 3 spies and 2 delegates. **SP launched an attack agaisnt EU, but EU managed to fend them off. **USA built the Seymore Academy, giving her 6% in wars, giving her 16% total. *'January 7, 2015-' **MEA proposed an Army Tax on EU, leading to EU declaring war on MEA and proposing a counter war tax. This lead to EU taking control of MINA. **PP built an International Space Station, giving him +15% in wars. **USA declared war on SAC due to SAC's high Wonder percentage. **SAC claimed the Silver Arch, gaining 8% in wonder, totaling 28%. **USA declared war on WAU and AI, while DAU declared war on the VC. *'January 8, 2015-' **USA signed peace treaties with WAU and AI. **Sam won the wonder, totaling his delegates to 16. **SAC attacked the USA, and destroyed a HQ in Toronto. USA attacked SAC, but did no damage. **DAU attacked the VC, destroying their one and only HQ in Rome. **NCA was federated by EU. **EU embargoed SAC due to their high wonder rate. **MEA and Untkistan flipped alliances, causing large uproars. **Tung won yet another wonder, gaining 10% in wars. **MEA attacked AI, but nothing happened. *'January 9, 2015-' **SAL declared war on AI. **EU, AI, and AA declared war on DAU, and MEA proposed a war tax as well. **Untakistan gained 5 delegates from the wonder. *'January 10, 2015-' **AA and EU declared war on SAL. **EU proposed a war tax on SAL. **CC was federated, and voted to go to EU. **USA, SAL, and EU traded lands to propose a peace treaty. **Jamie won the wonder, letting her steal 3 delegates and destroy a HQ. **DAU was conquered by EU. *'January 11, 2015-' **PP achieved the wonder, earning 5% in wars and wonders, and 2 delegates. **LAF declared war on SAL. **Peru declared war on AA. **VC declared war on PP. **WAU declared war on Untakistan. *'January 12, 2015-' **USA won the wonder, doubling their delegates to 20. **PP attacked VC, and conquered it. **SAL attacked LAF and destroyed the Bogota HQ. *'January 13, 2015-' **EU won the wonder, gaining 4 delegates, and destroying 4 HQs. **SAL declared war on EU. **EU declared war and a war tax on USA, in which USA retaliated with a war tax on EU. **SAL declared war on AA, and conquered them. **EU attacked USA, and conquered it, however, it was not completely conquered due to USA owning ER and NCA. *'January 14, 2015-' **USA declared war on MEA, in which MEA proposed a war tax on USA. **USA gave away their prizes to SAL. **USA declared war on LAF, conquering the nation. *'January 15, 2015-' **Tung won the wonder, gaining 8 delegates. **EU conquered NCA from USA. **SAL gave ER to USA. **USA declared war on AI, Untakistan, and WAU. **MEA proposed an embargo on SAC. **SAL declared war on AI and Untakistan. **SAL, PP, and SP declared war on MEA. **EU proposed a war tax on USA, but later signed a peace treaty. *'January 16, 2015-' **Tung won the wonder, gaining 10% war, and destroying 2 HQs. **PP conquered MEA. **USA gained control of their home land and conquered the USA territory. **UNA declared a war tax on EU, AI, and Untakistan. **EU gave Untakistan- CC, and AI- NCA. **SAL proposed an embargo on EU. *'January 17, 2015- ' **Untakistan was conquered by the WAU. **PP won the wonder, letting them give out -10% War to any nation. EU volunteered, and PP granted their wish. **To deprive USA and SAL from getting farther in the game, EU gave PP the DAU. **SAL took over the AI, but AI was not eliminated due to owning NCA. SAL then gave AI to SAC. **SP declared war on WAU. *'January 18, 2015-' **UNA doubled their delegates to 34 after winning the wonder. **EU lost their last HQ. *'January 19, 2015-' **A twist occurred, allowing the citizens of the nations to choose a nation to destroy 3 HQs and gain control of the two last NPC nations. **USA conquered and eliminated EU and AI's NCA. *'January 20, 2015-' **After the twist, USA gained control of yet again more nations, federating WAU and Peru. **USA gave out presents of their fallen victims to the remaining players, giving SAL- LAF, and giving UNA- MINA. Trivia *The following cities were supposed to be, but never were, Headquarters for nations: Caloocan, Davao City, Cebu City, Accra, Bamako, Rabat, Saint Petersburg, Kiev, Baku, Minsk, Chongqing, Seoul, Shanghai, Beijing, Port-au-Prince, Havana, Aguadilla, La Plata, Madrid, Bucharest, Medellín, Santiago de Cali, Caracas, Quito, Santa Cruz, El Alto, Mumbai, Kolkata, Dhaka, Khartoum-Omdurman, Kano, Ibadan, Algiers, Antsirabe, Fianarantsoa, Port Louis, Perth. Category:Testing Area Category:Political Games Category:Seasons